


Faithful Flower

by Aqua_Lilly



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Russian Mafia, Tragedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Lilly/pseuds/Aqua_Lilly
Summary: Hana is used to keeping secrets. She has kept hers for as long as she was old enough to keep one. You would think she would be able to continue to keep her cards close to her chest even when she starts her first semester at her new school, Daikoku Private Academy, but it seems her secrets are starting to slip through her tightly crafted façade of normalcy. When love turns to tragedy, will she use her secrets to keep those she loves safe… or will she use it against those she loves in a bid to keep her family secret safe?
Relationships: Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Faithful Flower

**Author's Note:**

> AN1: This is the rewrite for my previous story, "A Violinist's Heart." The plans for where I was taking the original story but the execution different. I have grown as a writer and my style has changed so I have chosen to start from scratch.
> 
> I've had this story rattling around my brain for years and I'm finally put the pen to the paper so that I can focus on the original works that I wish to write.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> AN2: As the tag says, this is a WIP. What this means for you readers? I might have to go back into previous chapters and tweak a sentence or paragraph to smooth things out so that I can properly portray this story. Sorry in advance but hey, it's a WIP for a reason. Just know that the major points and end game will stay the same throughout the story. There is a method to this madness! XD
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: 28 FEB 2021  
> Not much of an edit. Just needed to edit the phrasing of a sentence.
> 
> EDITED: 3 MAR 2021  
> Okay, so major edit. I didn't like the original ending of this chapter because it just wasn't setting the scene well enough in my opinion. If you haven't read this fic yet, this doesn't apply to you. If you have, the shopping scene was rewritten. Just search the word [quote] and it will be taken to where you need to be.

**Monday April 1, 2002**

“And this is where you will be rooming for the term,” the overly perky Peer Leader animatedly supplied as she led me into one of the empty dorm rooms, “Do you have any further questions, Miss Ito?”

I shook my head distractedly as I lugged my suitcases into the small room, “No. . .”

“Well, if you need anything, you can find me or any of the others in the Peer Leadership group,” she emphasized her statement by gesturing to the red band pinned to her left arm with the school emblem in white emblazoned on it.

“I will, thank you.” I said with a small nod and smile.

With that, she flounced out of the room giving me a chance to sigh in relief. There is only so much perky one person can deal with before it becomes overbearing. 

“She’s as overbearing as a tsunami. Crashing into you with all she has, leaving nothing left when she retreats,” I lamented dramatically.

Heaving my large duffle bag on the bed I gave my aching arm a rest as I rested my other suitcase, a rolling one, against the bed and dropped my overstuffed backpack to the floor with a groan of relief. If I didn’t already know what I packed, I would have thought it was stuffed with bricks.

I gave the room a cursory glance as I flopped down onto the twin bed next to my duffle. It was a bland, barren room with off-white walls littered with dents and grey scuff marks from previous residents of terms past. Parallel to my bed, there was another twin down up in the same cream colored sheets and pillow with a red thermal blanket, all made up with hospital corners at the bottom. Between the beds, there was a simple wooden bedside table with a single, shallow drawer that looked like it was made in the wood shop class with all its little imperfections that would have deemed it unsellable. Atop it sat a cheap, two-bulb, shaded, drawstring lamp along with an even cheaper plug in alarm clock. Behind me was a simple wooden desk with three drawers (one long horizontal one and two deep, vertical drawers on the right hand side) with two long, simple, suspended shelves above it. They also both looked like they were made by the wood shop class. To the left of the desk was a small closet. All of this was mirrored on the opposite side of the room. Sadly, there were no windows in the room due to the room being on the inner part of the building.

I let out another sigh as I started up at the stippled off-white ceiling. It truly started to sink in. . . This was _really_ happening. . .

With a smile, I closed my eyes. I deserved a little peace and tranquility before I had to put my stuff away and meet my roommate.

With another sigh, I evened my breathing and-

“Miss Ito!”

My eyes snapped open as I jolted ram-rod straight off the bed.

The tsunami returned. . .

“I forgot to tell ya earlier that your dorm fee is due by the end of April,” the Peer Leader perkily informed as she poked her head around the corner of the door jam.

I nodded, still startled, “Thanks. . .”

She nodded like an over excited puppy as she smiled at me, “Alright, I better get going before I’m late for my meeting with the other leaders, by- oh, right! I forgot to tell ya that your roommate apparently won’t arrive until next week due to family issues,” she rambled all at once.

I could only stare at her stunned. _Did she even breathe?!_

“Any who, see ya later at the dining hall,~” and with that, the tsunami retreated. . .

I was left sitting on the edge of my bed staring at the space she occupied not even two seconds ago.

Where does she get all that energy?

🎕🎕🎕

Dinner in the dining hall was a quick affair. Most of the students choosing to dorm on the school campus wouldn’t arrive until tomorrow and it seemed that the Peer Leadership meeting ran over since I was not bombarded by another tsunami while I ate. Not taking any chances that it would reappear, I quickly ate my dinner before retreating to my dorm room.

The dorm building was actually not that large of a building since Daikoku Private Academy only built the dorm building five years ago to give those that lived in other prefectures or lived on the opposite side of the prefecture a chance to attend and not have to get up at the butt crack of dawn to make it to class. 

But that was only the official story. . .

Rumor had it that the only reason that they built the dorms was to elevate the status of the school and expand their net of students, hoping that this will improve the crop of students.

But these were only rumors, of course according to Tsunami the Peer Leader.

It was a three story building (not including the basement) sectioned into three quadrants.

The first quadrant, on the left, was the boys dorms.

The second quadrant, on the right, was the girls dorms.

The third quadrant, in the middle, was the communal section of the dorms. It was where the dining hall (first floor), the study hall (second floor), and the rec hall (the third floor) were located.

Overall, the building wasn’t that bad all things considered but they could have at least given students access to the _one_ elevator in the building, but oh well. . . Hard-knock life for me.

I climb the stairs to my room on the second floor and lock it as soon as I’m past the threshold. No way is that tsunami getting one over on me again.

Turning to my luggage, I let out a groan, “Might as well get it out of the way. . .”

Making quick work of the giant duffle bag, I was able to put all my clothes away in the small closet on my side of the room and into the drawer under my bed (that I only found because I stubbed my toe into it). I also pulled my phone charger out and threw it onto the bed haphazardly. That out of the way, I threw the duffle up onto the small, wire shelf at the top of the closet and started on my rolling suitcase next.

This one held all of my books, my pencil pouch, and all my ‘girly’ things. 

This. . . is where I had to get creative. . .

The books I easily stacked on the top shelf, not even taking up all of the space. I had left the majority of my collection back home and had only taken the ones I couldn’t bear to part with. I was just thankful that I hadn’t needed to lug my textbooks along with everything else I had packed. The perky tsunami said that I would be getting them within the next couple days before school started next week.

Pencil pouch got thrown haphazardly into the horizontal drawer of my desk.

My ‘girly’ things? That’s when I had to get creative.

I did my best to organize all my shoes at the bottom of my closet without damaging them, which was not easy mind you. The closet was only two by two feet. Gonna need to buy a shoe rack. The two purses I brought with me got thrown up onto the rack with the duffle. My curling iron and blow dryer I had to stash into the bottom of the two vertical drawers of my desk. My two makeup bags, brushes, combs, pins, barrettes, hair ties, you name it, all got stashed away in the top vertical drawer of my desk. My toiletry bag got thrown onto the bed to be taken with me when I go to the bathroom later. During the tour, Tsunami had given me a numbered key that unlocked it’s designated cubby in the girls’ communal bathroom.

Not having a better place to keep my large rolling suitcase, I set against the wall to the right of the desk.

“Phew,” I exhaled as I stretched my arms above my head in relief, “Glad that’s over with. There never is enough space for a girl and her things, _honestly_.” With a squeak of a groan, I released the stretch and looked down at the backpack I left resting on the floor. With a soft smile, I hefted it off the floor and set it on the bed. Inside the bag, I had stored all my prized possessions.

My mother’s jewelry box, wrapped in linen to protect it, was the first thing I pulled out of the bag with care. It was an old thing, made of distressed cherry wood with tarnished silver, embossed with small flowers and vines. Looking upon it brought back memories of sneaking into my mother’s room and going through her jewelry and makeup, trying on her shoes and waddling over to wherever she was in the house to show off my work to her continuous amusement. Those were the times. . .

With a sad smile I placed it on the thermal blanket and pulled out the other item in the bag. It was an old stuffed cat plush that I had had since I was five. My brother had won it at the fair and not really caring for the toy, had asked to switch it for the yo-yo I had won at another booth. Of course, it was now a faded black with the right button for it’s eye hanging loose from its original place, a mere shadow of what it once was. A remnant of happier times.

Placing it next to the jewelry box, I reached into the bag a final time and hefted out the second-to-last item from my bag with a grunt. With another grunt, I set my well-loved and worn brick of a laptop as gently as I could on my new desk. “Found the bricks,” I snorted as I pulled the final item out of my bag, an old mint tin that’s contents rattled around as they shifted.

This old mint tin held both my pride and joy as well as my second closely guarded secret.

Hiding the tin within my clothing drawer, I placed the rest of my treasures into their new homes with care. The three binders got placed on the bottom shelf on the left whilst my cat plush and jewelry box got tucked into the opposite corner on the top shelf.

Pleased with the fruits of my labor, I threw the backpack into the corner with the rolling suitcase and decided to get ready for bed. Grabbing my toiletry bag and my pajamas, I made quick work of my shower in the girls’ bathroom on my floor and returned to my room for the night.

Yawning, I pull my flip phone out of the back pocket of my jeans before throwing my skinny jeans over the back of my desk chair and my t-shirt and underwear to the floor. 

“I’m gonna have to add a laundry hamper to my shopping list,” I added as an afterthought to myself as I plugged my phone into the outlet behind the bedside table.

Crawling under the covers, I grabbed the digital alarm clock and set it for 7:30 AM. ‘If I’m gonna get anything done before school starts in three days, I’ll need to get it done as early as possible,’ setting that clock back on the table, I switched off my lamp and burrowed under the covers.

 _Uhg… This pillow is horrifying! Not to mention these scratchy sheets! Just more things to add to the list..._ and with that final thought, I slipped off into a restless sleep.

🎕🎕🎕

**Tuesday April 2, 2002**

**_ERRR! ERRR! ERRR! ER-! Click._ **

“Uhg. . .” I groaned groggily as I fumbled for the snooze. Yawning, I let my hand slip limply from the snooze button. Rolling over, I curl further under the covers.

.

.

.

**_ERRR! ERRR! ER-SLAM!*_ **

“. . . I hate mornings. . .” I grumbled. It didn’t take me too long to shuffle out of bed and into the bathroom down the hall.

By the time I returned to my room, I was awake enough to pick an outfit and do my makeup.

I guess I’ll have to add a bigger mirror to my list of things to buy today if I ever have a hope of doing my hair outside of the girl’s bathroom. No way in hell am I fighting for counter and mirror space in the mornings. 

“That would be _suicide_ ,” I bemoaned to myself as I finished off my tinted pink lip-gloss in my handheld mirror. I had stuck to my usual neutral makeup scheme.

With one final brushing of my jaw-length, pixie, dark brown hair in the mirror, I was ready to take on the world. 

“Subtle _and_ dangerous,” I chuckle to myself as I snap my mirror closed before tossing it, along with my lip-gloss and phone into my purse and made for the dinning hall.

It wasn’t long into my cornflakes that I was attacked by the raging Tsunami that was the perky Peer Leader, “Hey girl! Whatcha got cooking for today?” she boisterously asked as flounced up next to me.

“... what?” Confusion must have been bleeding from pores cause she seemed to decide to drop the innocent act.

“Well, I was trying to be subtle,” _that was subtle?!_ “But it’s part of my job to check on the students under our charge, so I’ll ask again, whatcha got cookin’?”

 _Fair enough,_ “Uh, just a shopping list…”

She seemed to inflate with joy at the mention of shopping, “Cool, do you know your way around the Kanto area yet?”

“I’ll find my way around,” _wrong answer…_

“There’s no need for that,” she waved off, “I can be your tour guide for the day if you like,” she added exuberantly.

 _Oh, hell no,_ “Don’t you have other students to check in on?”

“Nope, you woke later than the rest so I was able to finish up with them an hour ago and the rest of my day is free. Plus, I know where all the bargain deals are happening,” she added with a wry smirk.

 _Shit, she’s smarter than she looks… and she mentioned bargain deals…_ Sigh, “I don’t see why no-”

“ _Squee!_ You won’t regret it!” And with that, she was off on a tangent of who knows what cause I decided to try and drown myself in my cornflakes.

🎕🎕🎕

She was still talking about everything and nothing by the time we made it to the department store, “So I told him that of course he was wrong about which movie had that quote, but _he_ just wouldn’t have it and decided to bet ¥500 on it. So we watched all five Star Wars movies and wouldn’t you know it, _I_ was right,” she finished off smugly.

I simply grunted in response as I pushed our cart through the store.

She huffed as she rolled her eyes, “Is that all you're going to say for this entire trip? Geez, what’s with you. You were like this yesterday as well, but I figured it was just first day jitters but now I’m starting to think that your vocabulary is limited to grunts.”

I scowled at the jab at my vocabulary, “I spoke to you earlier didn’t I?”

“She speaks!” she dramatically exclaimed.

My scowl deepened, “What does it matter whether I speak or not? I don’t even know you.”

For the first time in the course of talking with Tsunami, her expression actually darkened into a scowl, “Maybe I’m just trying to be friendly. Have you ever thought about that?” She argued, crossing her arms as she stared into me.

My turned my gaze away from her penetrating stare, “If you're trying to become my friend or some other shit like that, don’t. I don’t do friends,” I grumbled as I started pushing the cart again, not realizing that I had stopped pushing whilst arguing with the tsunami.

“Why?” she pushed as she marched after me.

“I just don’t,” I grossed, pushing the cart faster.

“What does it matter if I, of my own accord might I add, want to be friendly with you? Huh? What do you say? You gonna answer, Miss “I-grunt-like-Tarzan?” 

“Just drop it!” I screamed, whipping my whole body around, a snarl deforming my soft features. I could see the startled horror on her face as it paled at the sight of my rage. The sight of her fear caused my own guilt to surface. _She didn’t deserve my anger… She’s not who I’m actually angry at._ “I’m… I’m sorry… Just… drop it… okay?”

“R-right…” she haltingly nods.

And with that, we finished our shopping in silence and went our separate way once back at the dorms. 

All the while, I couldn’t help but feel the guilt eat away at my insides. She wasn’t the one I was angry at… not truly. She wasn’t wrong… I was being rude not giving her a proper response to her questions, but what could I have said to her? It’s not like I could tell her that my secrets are so dangerous that if she were to know she could bring death upon not her, but also her family and loved ones? What right do I have to bring that kind of danger to such a caring person’s doorstep?

The answer to that was simple...

I don’t.

Just like how I have no right to be friendly with anyone for fear that the danger creeps on my doorstep will creep onto theirs.

And with these dark thoughts, I solemnly made my way up to my room and changed the sheets on my bed, hung the long mirror on the back of my closet door, and set up my shoe rack.

“It’s better if I keep my distance… The fewer people in my life, the better…”

That night, I didn’t go down to dinner. I simply curled around my new pillows and silently mourned the life I could never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-1 year: 4 months: 26 days to Fall of the Death Note


End file.
